Please, Take Me
by AUFaberry
Summary: Faberry one shot. Has tragedy, angst, and ends in fluff. Warnings: mention of blood, suicide, and death. Quinn/Rachel romance.


Please, Take Me

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Please, Take Me

There was one thing in this world that I craved more than anything, one thing in this world that I needed, just one simple thing, and that was to feel loved.

It should have been simple. I was the most popular girl in school, I had perfect grades, I was a cheerleader, I had friends, if you could call them that, but I had never fallen in love. I had dated, most certainly, quite a few young men. Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, yet, never had I felt anything with any of them.

I had read about love and what it should feel like.

This perfect feeling that makes your body buzz with excitement when they touch you, this need to be near them constantly, this drive to always speak with them.

Never had I felt that. At least I thought that I had never felt that. Until I really took a moment to think about it one night, staring at my ceiling, searching for the answers to why these men were never enough, that was when it came to me. I had felt that feeling before. But, it was not with a man at all.

It was with a girl from school, a girl that I tormented endlessly for every reason imaginable.

Rachel Berry.

When I told my friends, they had not been surprised, they told me that they had always assumed that I had feelings for her and that was why I tormented her more than anyone else. Honestly, I had not even thought about it. It was second nature to make fun of her.

Now though, I knew it was true. I made fun of her style of clothing because deep down I thought she looked adorable in argyle, and often found myself adoring those long perfect legs thanks to her short skirts. I insulted her drive, because I found it admirable, her voice because I found it to be beautiful. I made fun of her appearance and tried to make myself feel better, make her seem more masculine, because I was supposed to love a man, correct?

That is what my mother and father had always taught me at the very least. That is what they taught us in church.

It was their teachings that I carved into my wrists. Their tongue the knife that sliced into my flesh, I stared down at the gaping holes in my arms, tears falling down my pale cheeks and filling my hazel eyes, blurring my vision as I sobbed violently.

I felt no pain, I felt nothing.

I just wanted to die.

Falling forward, I curled up into a ball with my head in my hands. My blonde hair stained by the blood that was flowing from my arms as I tangled my fingers in the strands and dug my nails into my scalp, and just cried. My cries were painfully loud and I was wheezing as I awaited my end.

"Come on damn it! I hate it here! Why would you make me like this!? Why would you make me so defective!? I fucking hate you God! I hate you!" I cried out slamming my head irrationally against the floor.

Finally, the darkness came and my body grew heavy.

In those last few minutes of my life, I regretted my decisions. I regretted what I did, for it was selfish. I would hurt everyone that I cared about, my parents, my friends, my Rachel. But, it was too late.

"Please, just take me God… take me away from here, take me away from the pain…" I whispered out into the darkness of the room. I could not recall if the room had previously been dark or if my eyes were closed. My heartbeat was slowing down and I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Please, take me…"

O

'_Through the darkness, all that I could see was a small house. I was confused. Was I in Heaven? Was I in Hell? Was I still alive? I had no answers to any of these questions; all that I knew was that I was currently standing in the middle of a field staring at the only house in sight. So, naturally I headed toward it. Perhaps someone there would know what was going on and how I had gotten here._

_There was a light on inside of the house and it caught my attention. Hastily I moved toward the window and stared inside._

_What I witnessed was baffling._

_It was Rachel._

_At least it looked a lot like Rachel, but this was not the same woman that I had known. _

_She was sitting on the couch in front of a fireplace, she had a baby in one of her arms and a phone to her ear, there was another child running around in front of her feet. She looked extremely angry, her eyebrows furrowed together and her brown eyes hard and full of hatred. She looked like she truly hated whoever was on the receiving end of that phone call._

"_Finn! Seriously, you cannot stay out again all night! What about our children! They are too our children! Of course you do not care, I should have known better than to have children with someone who still has the intelligence of a child himself!" _

_With that she threw the phone across the room and it shattered against the bricks of the fireplace._

_I was thoroughly confused._

_This had to have been a nightmare, or a coma induced illusion. I was in a hospital and I would wake up any moment now to find out that this was all fake. But, it felt so real. It felt as if I had traveled five years into the future and this was reality, if that were the case, it terrified me. Whatever could have caused Rachel Berry, the beautiful shining star that I loved to turn into this, must have been horrifying._

_Rachel was now crying. Tears rolling down her naturally tan cheeks, falling and staining her shirt. I wanted to help. I reached out and knocked on the window, but she could not hear me. She did not even flinch at the loud sound._

_Then I realized it, I was not really there._

_This fantasy, delusion, or reality existed, but I was not a part of it._

"_Rachel… what happened to you?" I whispered out into the darkness._

_Rachel rocked the small girl back and forth and cried. When the baby started to cry she hushed the small child and smiled, forcing herself to be strong for her daughter. It reminded her of the Rachel that she had known. "Shh… shh… Quinn… it's alright."_

_Quinn? She named her child after me? But why would she do something like that?_

"_Oh come on now, you are named after one of the strongest and most beautiful women that I ever met. Shh, shh… You have nothing to be afraid of, she is looking over you and protecting you right now…" Her large brown eyes were full of tears and I knew what was going on._

_Finally, I understood._

_I had died, and this was reality after I was gone, and it was not what I had expected. Had I been the reason that she did not follow her dreams? Was I the terrifying tragedy that caused her to end up this way? Was it my entire fault for selfishly killing myself?_

_A sudden shuffling sound forced me out of my stare and I glanced over to see Finn Hudson who was now entering the front door of the house. He smelt of alcohol and he looked extremely angry._

"_What the hell Rachel? You knew I was gonna be out with the guys tonight, why'd you call me home?"_

"_I just needed some help with Quinn, she isn't sleeping well and I think that she might have a fever." Rachel quickly explained, standing to her feet and walking across the room to place the small girl in the crib. The other kid ran and hid in the other room. This was obviously a common occurrence. _

"_Yeah, well, thanks a lot! Now I lost us another hundred bucks!"_

"_You need to stop gambling Finn—" Rachel started and moved toward him, only to have him slap her across the face._

"_-Don't tell me what to do!"_

_This made absolutely no sense to me. The last that I knew they loved each other, they hardly ever fought with one another, how had all of this happened? _

_Finn moved closer to Rachel, cornering her, and I screamed out. Wanting to protect her, whether I was a ghost, an angel, a spirit, it didn't matter, I needed to keep Rachel from harm. "Rachel! Rachel! God damn it!" I slammed my fists into the glass and broke it, but they didn't hear it. The only thing that it served to do was cut into my arms, causing blood to pour._

"_No! Finn, no! Don't you dare hurt her! No! Please, no!"_

_O_

"Don't you dare hurt her! No!" I shouted out as my hazel eyes opened wide and I took in a deep breath, my body shaking.

I could see a white tile ceiling and I could hear the sound of doctors and nurses talking, the sound of a beeping heart monitor, and then I could feel a warmth against my hand. Someone was holding my hand. It was difficult to turn my head. It was heavy and dizzy and it was pounding painfully, but I needed to know who it was. I needed to see Rachel with my own eyes and know that she was still alive and breathing, that I was still alive and breathing, so that I could fix things.

When my eyes met large brown worried eyes, and I watched tears roll down from them, I just smiled brightly and laughed.

She looked at me as if I were insane.

"Quinn, are you alright, why are you laughing? You tried to kill yourself and I do not find it humorous in the slightest—"

"—I'm just happy to see you."

This obviously shocked the diva. When had I ever said those words? Honestly, I probably never had said those words, but I was going to start saying them every single time that I saw her, because I was. I was so happy to see her. I was so happy.

"I am happy to see you as well Quinn, you had me very worried." Her eyes glanced down to my arm, and I followed them. Witnessing the bandages around my wrists that were already soaked in blood I knew that I had actually attempted suicide, what I didn't know was if that illusion was reality or fantasy. Regardless, I would never allow it to come true.

"Rachel…" I muttered, pushing myself to a seated position despite Rachel's protest.

"Quinn, you shouldn't—" I cut her off as I pressed my lips against hers. The kiss started out slow and loving and quickly turned heated and passionate. We both moaned into each other's lips, the kiss was wonderful. Pulling back I smiled against her lips. "—stop kissing me." She breathed out and then we both started laughing. "Please, never stop kissing me."

"That could be arranged."

O

Authors Note

I hope that you all liked this one shot.

If you want me to add some more chapters to this one shot, or any of my one shots, just tell me and I will. Thank you for reading and please do tell me what you think.

It would mean the world to me.


End file.
